


You Are Not Alone

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [11]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, any fans still out there?, in a world with both mutants and daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: An introduction of Charles' and Erik's daemons and their relationship.





	You Are Not Alone

_“We thought we were alone.”_ **  
** _“You’re not alone. Erik, you’re not alone.”_

They were a beautiful sight together, Charles had always thought. Him standing tall and her graceful figure next to him. Both strong and dangerous. They could move calmly in one second and then in the next be like the fury in the middle of a storm. Her beauty made people sometimes forget what she was, Charles was himself guilty of that. He had forgotten, or rather looked away, from the obvious rage and fury in Erik and only looked at Sarah's beauty and soft fur. But in reality her beautiful shape was the one of a killer machine's.

\---

People didn't think much of Charles at first sight but Erik had understood as soon he saw Lottie's shape. He had felt a kinship when he first heard his voice in his head but when he saw her he knew Charles was more than that. He could be something more. He had despised people with dog daemons but this one was different. The unconditional loyalty was still there but the intelligence in her eyes spoke of something more. Like Charles wasn't just a kin, but someone he could have a bond with. But in the end that loyalty had not belonged to him.

It was true that what people said, he guessed, cats and dogs people were just too different.

**Author's Note:**

> Lottie's name is Charles' nickname for his daemon since they were small children, but everyone who knows him uses it too. Her actual name is Charlotte. 
> 
> Fun facts: The name Charlotte is a french feminine name of Charles, his parents didn't have very much imagination. Meanwhile the name Sarah means "lady, princess, noblewoman" in Hebrew, in the Old Testament this is the name of Abraham's wife, considered the martiarch of the Jewish people.
> 
> Image description: Eric have a Cheetah as daemon. Charles have a Border Collie dog as daemon.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment.


End file.
